


Poppets

by NinaKuni



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Sjin's farm, evil!kim, flux!kim, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twinkle twinkle little star...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppets

**Author's Note:**

> llets-quit made some wonderful art on Tumblr and I had to write about it.
> 
> (This is my first fic on here, so I hope you enjoy)

"Aw yes! My chili's are growing great! Xephos, come look at these!" Sjin called enthusiastically, picking a chili from his crops.

Xephos looked up from a pile of barrels he was sending to Sips Co. and made his way over.

_Twinkle twinkle little star..._

In the darkened room miles away only a candle flickered. A flux covered hand slowly hovered over a poppet of a farmer, one purple finger poked at its heart.

Sjin tugged at his dirty overalls as it got a little hard to breathe. Xephos looked at him curiously.

_How I wonder what you are..._

The cursed finger plunged down into the doll's heart. The flux took off, spreading through the doll.

Sjin screamed as something cold filled his body. His veins glowed purple as did his wide open eyes.

_Up above the world so high..._

The poppet's stuffy insides barely held together as the flux covered every inch of it.

Sjin fell and Xephos started, leaping forward to catch the infected farmer. One hand on his coat and the other clutching his heart, Sjin sank to the ground.

_Like a diamond in the sky..._

Sjin couldn't scream, couldn't make any noise, he could only hold on for so much longer before... His vision blurred and he was seeing the purple image of a horrified Xephos. Both hands clutched the spaceman's red coat as the purple glow took over.

_Twinkle twinkle little star..._

Sjin was dead before the purple even reached his fingertips. It ran like lightning through his veins and finished off his arms and legs even after he had grown cold. When Sjin lay on the grass with a purple glow filling his body, all Xephos could do was scream for help until his voice grew hoarse and shake in his spot as he stared down at his friend.

Fluxy lips blew out the candle with a giggle, and the cursed body left the dark room.

"How I wonder what you are..."


End file.
